unrealfandomcom-20200223-history
CTF-Chrome (UT200X map)
__TOC__ Map description Chrome is a small Capture the Flag map set in an enclosed, technical environment. It has a symmetrical lay-out and, because of this, 2 routes throughout most of the map. 2 corridors lead from the flagroom to a central room which also has 2 corridors connecting both halves of the map. The flagrooms are by far the largest rooms, and the flag itself is placed on a catwalk, which originates near the entrance to the flagroom, and runs all the way to the back, where an elevator provides some sort of a shortcut. A Jump Pad halfway provides the third way of getting on the catwalk. Weapons and pickups Weapons UT2003= |-|UT2004= Pickups UT2003= |-|UT2004= Walkthrough Unreal Tournament 2003 After winning this match, you're given the opportunity to include Lilith in your team. Tips and tricks Offense * Send at least two team members to capture the enemy flag. The chances of one making it are better if they enter through different sides of the enemy base, but the chances of both surviving are better if they come in through the same door. If you have the manpower, send a third teammate in for the flag. Two teammates can enter through one door and the third through the other door. * Your team can reach the enemy flag in three ways: Run up onto the catwalk and run the length of it until you grab the flag, run along the ground to the rear of the catwalk and take the elevator up to the flag, or use your Translocator to get there instantly. * Once you have the flag, quickly determine if more enemies await on the catwalk or on the ground, and choose the path of least resistance. If you are running along the ground, stay as close to the catwalk as possible to avoid getting shot from above, and beat feet back to your own flag to score the point. Defense * Defenders can quickly reach the central area of the map by throwing the Translocator disk at the hole in the wall between the two monitors near the base exit. The disk will be teleported to the Shock Rifle on the same team's side of the map's middle area. * Because there are always 2 routes from A to B, there is no real chokepoint in this map (a place that's relatively easy to defend). The best spot to try and take down the opponents is the center of the map. Although risky (due to its short distance from the enemy base), it provides the longest straight corridors in the map. The Shock Rifle and Rocket Launcher (which can be found in the vicinity) are perfect for defending this particular area. Trivia * CTF-Chrome is the only map mentioned in the UT2003 manual. It includes a sneak peek of this level and states the name, size, weapons, items available as well as the offensive tips seen in the Offense section of this article. Gallery CTF-Chrome-official (2).jpg|Official screenshot 1. CTF-Chrome-official.jpg|Official screenshot 2. !UT2003-CTF-Chrome_TransbeaconTeleporter.jpg !UT2003-CTF-Chrome-Pickups.png !UT2003Beta-CTF-Chrome.jpg|UT2003 Beta Levelshot !UT2003-CTF-Chrome-1.jpg External links and references See also